Operation
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Hit them where it hurts!" ---- * General Information **Operations are missions where a Task Force tries to take down a Blackguard factory. **Each Operation has multiple power bases to attack. Each player can only attack once during the Operation. **Each Operation lasts 24 hours. The Operation will never end before the 24 hours are up, even if you completely destroy every power base in the Operation. **When the Operation ends, each player in the Task Force receives an Operation Reward from a Resource Boat that depends on the Task Force's performance during the Operation. The reward also scales depending on your Experience level and your Task Force's maximum possible size. ***You will not get the Operation Reward until the 24 hours are over, even if you completely destroy every power base in the Operation. ***Everyone who was in the Task Force when the Operation began will receive an Operation Reward. Attacking is not required to get the reward. ***If someone leaves the Task Force at any time during the Operation, that person will become ineligible for the reward. **The Task Force will also receive Force Points once the Operation ends. ---- *'The Operation Map' **The Operation Map can be accessed by pressing the button directly to the left of the Archipelago button. Note: This button does not appear if you are not in a Task Force. **The map shows a part of the Blackguard mainland with several circled areas. These are the different Operations. **Each circle shows the Operation's name, Intel cost to start it, the difficulty, and maximum amount of Force Points that can be gained from it. **The Operations can generally be ranked in order of difficulty according to the Intel cost; therefore, if an Operation costs a lot of Intel to begin, it will generally be harder. **The Operations are not a campaign that should be completed in order. Think of the map as a difficulty selection menu not a stage selection menu. **The Task Force's maximum size does not affect the difficulty of the Operation. **An Operation will always come back after you destroy it. Once your Operation ends, the map will go back to looking how it did originally. **Lower-end Operations yield smaller Operation Rewards and Force Points, so if your Task Force can defeat a harder Operation, doing easier Operations will just be a waste of time and Intel. ---- * Starting an Operation **Operations can only be started by Task Force leaders and officers. **Each Operation costs a certain amount of Intel to start. **Once the leader or officer picks an Operation and spends the Intel, the Operation begins and lasts for 24 hours. **Once the Operation is started, people in the Task Force can begin attacking immediately. ---- * The Operation **Each player can attack only once throughout the Operation. A player cannot attack multiple power bases, and he or she cannot retry the power base. ***Any players who join the Task Force after the Operation is started will not be able to attack in it and will not receive the Operation Reward. **Any damage that a player does to a power base persists through the entire Operation. Another player can attack the same power base and do additional damage to it. **The objective is to destroy as many Buildings on the power base as possible. Each Building destroyed awards one Force Point. **A power base's Power Core is the equivalent to a Headquarters. If it is destroyed, all the remaining power base buildings blow up as well which awards the full amount of Force Points available for that power base. **The selection and layout of the power bases is different for every attempt of every Operation, and they have a wide spread of difficulties. It is entirely possible to go through one Operation with relative ease and then trying the same Operation a second time gives a power base that is painfully difficult to defeat. ***One example of the latter: the Cargo power base for the Early Bird Operation can have about 11 mid level Rocket Launchers defending the Power Core which can be very difficult for a Task Force of the level that would normally attempt that Operation to handle. **Destroy as many Buildings as possible to get lots of Force Points and a greater Operation Reward. **Task Force leaders and officers can leave notes on individual power bases to better coordinate Task Force attacks. **At any point during the Operation, leaders and officers can choose to spend Intel to sabotage (destroy) a random Defensive Building in the Operation. Read more about Sabotage on the Intel page. ---- * Trivia **The factories are powered by Power Stones that the Blackguard have been stealing from the Native Islanders after destroying their villages. **Power Bases can have Super Mortars and MMGs which, before, could only be found on Lt. Hammerman's HQ bases. Category:Task Forces Category:Social Features